Reflections
by PedestrianWolf
Summary: James Norrington reflects on certain events of his life. One-shot


Author's note/disclaimer: This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize for any possible OOC-ness. I would also like to add that I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but am a fan that needed to write closure.

-----------------------

James Norrington gazed at the bright lantern that pierced the dark gloom at world's end. Like the people in the other boats, he had been reflecting on the failures of his life.

---

Elizabeth rushed from his side to the side of the blacksmith. Dismay washed over him as he saw her delicate arm wrap around Will Turner.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" Norrington asked, trying to keep his voice steady. He saw Elizabeth bite her lower lip before she looked him in the eye.

"It is," she replied meekly. And with that, Norrington felt his heart shatter.

---

Norrington broke into a cold sweat. Standing in the elegant and ornate office of Governor Swann, he could only think of the harrowing winds of the hurricane, and the deaths of his crew members - all because he wanted to catch that damn pirate. Scanning the room, his sight fell upon a portrait of Elizabeth. He walked towards it, entranced by her beauty (even if it was only a painting). It made his heart ache.

"Lovely, isn't it?" asked a voice behind him. Norrington turned to face the governor, any signs of pain on his face replaced by dread.

"Yes, sir," the commodore replied.

"I'm glad to see that you are well," the governor began, sitting down behind his desk. "Especially considering what you've been through recently."

"Yes, sir. I am well."

"What brings you to my office, Commodore Norrington?"

Commodore Norrington cleared his throat. "Sir, I do not think that I can serve the Navy anymore. After what happened, I know that I am an incompetent leader. Sir, to be forward, I wish to announce my resignation."

"What?" Governor Swann exclaimed. He leaned forward. "Commodore, you cannot be serious. You are a valuable asset -"

"That got men killed and ships destroyed in an asinine pursuit," Norrington interrupted. Sweat ran down his face. Exasperated, he took off his hat and wig, revealing dark hair. "I'm just a man. Nothing more. I'm not a miracle worker, and I've failed my men."

The governor looked solemn. "Very well, then, James."

---

Elizabeth walked over to where he laid, pity on her face. Norrington was flat on his back in a pig pen, covered with mud and filth. He wasn't the commodore she once knew - he was a former shadow of a man.

Gently, the woman that he loved knelt in front of him. "James Norrington, what has the world done to you?"

Ashamed, he looked away from her, not able to stand the pity in her eyes. He knew it was all his fault.

"Nothing I didn't deserve."

---

Admiral Norrington stood on the deck of the Flying Dutchman, looking away from Elizabeth. He stood in her silent presence, waiting for her to move past him, walk away from him, and hoping that she will never return to the ship.

"Come with us."

Norrington glanced up, and his gaze met hers. Elizabeth looked terrified. "James, come with me."

Surprise and joy filled his heart. Moving towards her, he hoped that it wasn't a dream, hoped that he didn't imagine this, hoped that, at last, he had someone to love.

"Who goes there?"

Norrington pulled Elizabeth close to him and drew his sword. He knew that there would be no way out for him.

"Go!" he pleaded, staring up at the direction the voice came from. "I will follow!"

"You're lying!" Elizabeth exclaimed angrily.

Norrington turned to the young woman, unable to mask his fear nor his love. "Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth, but never joined."

Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed her. She did not try to fight him, for both knew that it was Norrington's kiss of death. They parted, and he could see the tears clouding Elizabeth's eyes.

"Go, now," he commanded, seeing a shadow out of the corner of his eye.

Slowly, Bootstrap Bill approached him.

"Back to your station, sailor!"

"No one leaves the ship."

"Stand down! That's an order!"

Bootstrap continued walking towards him. Pulling out his pistol, he shot the lines connecting the ships. As faint as a whisper, Norrington could hear Elizabeth call out his name.

Intense pain suddenly took hold of the admiral. He glanced down at the sharp piece of wood that was now piercing his stomach. Collapsing on the deck, he thought once more of Elizabeth's plea to him, and a brief smile crossed his face. He could feel the blood pouring from his wound as he watched Davy Jones kneel in front of him.

"James Norrington, do you fear death?" asked the captain, smug cruelty in his voice.

Angrily, Norrington stabbed the sword into the captain's chest. As the world around him faded, he prayed for the safety of Elizabeth.

---

The failures of his pathetic life left Norrington with tears in his eyes and regret in his heart. None of that mattered anymore. He was dead, forever lost to the cruel world.


End file.
